hsh0705
by Kacang Merah
Summary: ff VIXX fanfic/ Hyuken Rabin Neo Raken bromance/ HYUK'S BIRTHDAY SPECIAL/ Sanghyuk iri dengan Hakyeon, Taekwoon selalu ada di sisinya dan sangat perhatian. Sanghyuk iri dengan Hongbin, Wonshik selalu memanjakan Hongbin dan rela melakukan apapun untuknya./ Apa yang menjadi masalah adalah umurnya yang terpaut 3 tahun dari Jaehwan? Atau mungkin Jaehwan yang terlalu kekanakan?/ RnR?


**Han Sang Hyuk © Kacang Merah**

 **VIXX © Jellyfish ent.**

 **DILARANG MENGUTIP SELURUH ATAU SEBAGIAN ISI CERITA**

 _ **DO NOT COPY**_

 **Pairing : Hyuken (Ken x (fem) Hyuk)**

 **.**

.

.

Sanghyuk baru saja melepas sepatunya dan meletakkan pada rak di dekat pintu masuk. Mahasiswi yang kini memasuki tahun kedua itu berdecak kesal karena musim panas di Korea membuatnya gampang lelah dan berkeringat sepanjang hari. _Mood_ -nya sedang kurang baik saat ini. Entah perasaannya saja atau memang curahan hati setiap mahasiswa di dunia, semakin tinggi tingkatmu maka akan semakin banyak dan sulitlah tugas yang akan diberikan. Yang paling membuat gadis kelahiran 1995 itu kesal adalah _deadline_ tugasnya yang sangat sempit. Melihat kantung kehitaman yang mulai menggantung di mata sipitnya membuatnya makin frustasi. Beberapa minggu ini Sanghyuk memang kurang tidur karena tugas-tugas sialannya ini. Tidak heran kalau Hakyeon memberikan perhatian ekstra pada _magnae_ di apartemen ini. Beberapa kali Hakyeon memaksanya untuk tidur, karena Sanghyuk hanya di kamar seharian dengan kondisi kamar berantakan dan laptop yang menyala terus-menerus. Hakyeon menyingkirkan semua buku-buku tebalnya dan merebut laptop yang mulai panas itu dari jangkauan Sanghyuk. Memaksanya untuk tidur sebentar saja, karena waktu itu sudah masuk dini hari dan beberapa jam lagi Sanghyuk harus berangkat kuliah.

Saat memasuki ruang tamu _mood_ -nya semakin buruk. Bukan karena Taekwoon yang sedang menatapnya datar dari sofa, tapi kelakuan Wonshik dan Jaehwan yang sedang bermain _play station_ itu tidak ada bedanya dengan anak-anak berumur delapan tahun. Bayangkan saja Wonshik yang notabene paling payah bermain _game_ melawan Jaehwan yang sangat amat berisik jika karakternya diserang. Teriakan nyaring Jaehwan benar-benar memekakkan telinga siapapun di ruangan itu. Wonshik yang senang karena karakternya bisa menyerang Jaehwan secara membabi buta tertawa senang. Belum lagi Jaehwan yang kesal matanya akan menjadi sangat bulat dan suaranya akan berubah seperti _ajhumma_.

" _YAH! MWOYAAA_! LARVA BERIKAN AKU KESEMPATAN UNTUK MENYERANG!"

"Hahaha. _Hyung kwiyeowo_. _Kwiyeowo_ Jaehwanie~" Wonshik mengusap-usap dagu Jaehwan menggelitiknya seakan-akan lelaki berumur 25 tahun itu adalah seekor anak anjing.

Bahkan saat Sanghyuk lewat di hadapan mereka, tidak ada yang peduli dengan kehadiran gadis itu. Siapa yang mengijinkan tiga _oppa_ itu bertamu ke apartemen ini? Dan siapa juga yang mengusulkan ide untuk main _play station_ di apartemen orang lain? Dasar! Ingin rasanya Sanghyuk mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar. Sayang dia masih punya sopan santun pada orang yang lebih tua. Sanghyuk pergi ke arah dapur, mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air dingin untuk meredakan dahaga dan emosinya, menghabiskannya dengan sekali napas. Dia butuh suasana yang tenang untuk bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya dan mengundang Jaehwan ke sini bukan ide yang baik.

Sanghyuk berjalan lagi melewati ruang tamu, ingin mengurung diri di kamarnya sampai setidaknya satu tugasnya selesai. Program studi yang diambilnya sebenarnya cocok sekali dengan pekerjaan _oppadeul_ dan _eonnideul_ -nya. Semuanya bekerja di dunia hiburan. Sesekali Sanghyuk akan meminta saran dan masukan dari mereka semua untuk tugasnya. Namun untuk kali ini dia agak kebingungan, karena salah satu tugasnya adalah menganalisis pengaruh visual idol Korea terhadap popularitasnya. Dari mereka semua tidak ada yang bekerja sebagai idol. Miris sekali. Padahal saat mata kuliah _stage performance_ Hakyeon pasti banyak memberinya ide-ide dan berujung pada tugasnya bisa selesai dengan cepat.

"Oh! Hyogi _wasseo_?" (Hyogi sudah datang?) tanya Jaehwan dengan suaranya yang penuh _aegyo_.

Sanghyuk menatap Jaehwan datar, "Sudah sejak lima belas menit yang lalu."

Taekwoon tersenyum geli, melemparkan bantal sofa pada punggung Jaehwan. " _Yah! Babo_."

"Aku sedang serius main _game_ tadi," jawab Jaehwan sambil memamerkan cengirannya yang lucu. Sayangnya Sanghyuk sedang tidak selera melihat ceringan lebar itu.

" _Annyeong_ , Hyuk." Wonshik juga menyapanya sambil mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Jaehwan.

"Aku mau ke kamar dulu." Lalu gadis yang masih menggendong ransel itu bergegas ke kamarnya tanpa memedulikan Wonshik yang mulai menyenderkan dagunya pada leher Jaehwan dan Jaehwan yang menggelitiki pinggang Wonshik. Belum sempat melangkah, Hakyeon keluar dari pintu kamarnya dengan _t-shirt_ abu-abu dan celana training hitam kesayangannya.

"Hyuk- _ah,_ aku tiba-tiba ada kelas mendadak dan akan pulang mungkin besok pagi. Hongbin akan pulang agak larut, jadi aku menitipkanmu pada mereka," kata Hakyeon cepat.

Oh! Sanghyuk tahu sekarang siapa yang sudah mengundang tiga laki-laki pengganggu ini─ralat dua orang─yang satu hanya akan diam seperti patung lalu tiba-tiba ke dapur membuat kopi untuk dirinya sendiri. Padahal saat ini dirinya sudah menginjak semester tiga, apa Hakyeon masih menganggapnya anak kecil sampai harus mengundang tiga laki-laki bertubuh tinggi besar untuk menjaganya?

"Jangan begadang lagi malam ini! Tidak sehat untuk tubuhmu. Lihat mata pandamu bahkan sudah sebesar ini. Lanjutkan tugasmu di pagi hari, jangan memaksakan dirimu terlalu keras. Tidak ada bantahan! Aku akan menyuruh Taekwoon untuk mengecekmu." Mulai lagi, _eomma_ selalu akan seperti ini setiap mau pergi. Mahasiswi tingkat tiga itu mengangguk saja─biar cepat.

Hakyeon berdiri di depan televisi, menghalagi pandangan Wonshik dan Jaehwan yang sedang serius bermain. "Kim Wonshik, Lee Jaehwan! Jangan terlalu berisik, Hyuk harus mengerjakan tugasnya hari ini. Aku menyuruh kalian ke sini bukan untuk mengganggunya. Mengerti?"

" _Ne, eomma_ ," jawab mereka kompak. Wonshik masih memainkan telinga Jaehwan dengan jarinya. Mengucapkan mantra ' _kwiyeowo_ ' berkali-kali. Sedangkan Jaehwan membiarkan saja adiknya itu melakukan _skinship_ di tubuhnya.

Kemudian Hakyeon mendekati Taekwoon sebagai satu-satunya laki-laki yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Memberikannya pelukan sebelum membiarkan Taekwoon mengecup sebelah pipinya. Hakyeon tersenyum setelahnya, mereka seperti bisa berbicara lewat mata tanpa harus mengeluarkan kata. Kemudian Hakyeon mengambil cangkir kopi di atas meja dan menyeruput isinya sebelum menjulurkan lidahnya karena pahit. Hakyeon ganti mencium pipi Taekwoon sebelum benar-benar pergi dari apartemen itu.

Sanghyuk? Tentu saja dia sudah bergegas masuk ke kamarnya. Siapa juga yang mau melihat Hakyeon-Taekwoon bermesraan seperti tadi? Tidak heran jika mereka mendapatkan julukan ' _old married couple_ ' dari adik-adiknya.

.

.

.

* * *

● (ᶺ v ᶺ) ( ᶺ v ᶺ) ●

* * *

.

.

.

Sanghyuk merenggangkan otot-otot di tubuhnya saat satu per satu tugas-tugas itu akhirnya selesai. Tersisa satu tugas lagi yaitu penelitiannya tentang popularitas _idol_ di Korea. Dia bingung harus mengerjakan ini dari mana, tidak ada yang bisa menjadi narasumbernya. Dia hanya mahasiswi biasa yang belajar sungguh-sungguh agar bisa membanggakan orangtuanya di Daejeon. Walaupun tinggal satu apartemen dengan model kesayangan Korea dan _dancer_ seksi papan atas, tidak lantas membuatnya malas belajar. Padahal jika saat ini dia ingin ikut bekerja di dunia hiburan, _eonni-eonni_ kesayangannya itu bisa saja membantunya. Lagipula mereka punya banyak jalur di dunia hiburan, oh! jangan lupakan kekasih mereka yang juga memiliki popularitas cukup tinggi di Korea. Sanghyuk membuang keinginan itu jauh-jauh, dia akan fokus pada kuliahnya sebelum benar-benar bekerja.

Jam di ponselnya sudah menunjukkan waktu tengah malam saat perutnya berbunyi. Padahal dia sudah menghabiskan _jjajjangmyeon_ porsi besar untuk makan malam, tapi sepertinya perutnya butuh asupan cemilan. Sanghyuk lantas bangun dari tempat tidurnya, jika beruntung dia akan menemukan makanan kecil di dapur─punya Hongbin atau Hakyeon. Hongbin tidak masalah kalau cemilannya dimakan orang lain, Hakyeon akan memarahinya karena makan tanpa izin, namun akan reda saat Sanghyuk menunjukkan ceringan lebar dan sedikit _aegyo_.

Belum sempat sampai dapur, Sanghyuk melihat Taekwoon masih menonton televisi dengan Wonshik yang tertidur di sofa. Jaehwan sudah pulang setelah makan malam karena dia harus berangkat latihan besok paginya. Sebenernya Sanghyuk tidak membenci lelaki yang lima tahun lebih tua darinya itu, namun kadang tatapannya yang dingin membuatnya takut. Mata tipis Taekwoon yang dingin mengingatkannya dengan ketua gangster di film-film _action_.

Sanghyuk berdeham kecil, sebelum memberanikan diri untuk berbicara. Jarang sekali dia bisa berkomunikasi dengan Taekwoon. Memang pada dasarnya Taekwoon tidak banyak bicara. Jika Sanghyuk tidak sengaja melihat Taekwoon dan Hakyeon berkencan, maka Hakyeon yang akan mendominasi percakapan.

" _Oppa_ tidak ada jadwal musikal?" tanya Sanghyuk dengan suara kecil. Dia sudah siap jika pertanyaannya tidak dijawab. Ada jeda agak lama di antara mereka sebelum Taekwoon menjawabnya,

"Tidak ada."

"Hm...maaf ya _oppa_ jadi harus menjagaku di sini."

"Tidak apa. Hakyeon yang memintaku untuk mengawasimu."

"Ck! _Eonni_ masih saja menganggapku seperti anak kecil," jawab Sanghyuk disertai cemberut pada bibirnya.

Taekwoon tersenyum memperlihatkan sedikit giginya sebelum terkekeh pelan.

 _OH MY GOD_! Baru kali ini dia melihat Taekwoon tertawa. Sejak berbulan-bulan yang lalu Hakyeon membawanya ke apartemen ini Taekwoon selalu saja tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau memang masih kecil, Hyuk-ah."

"Aish, kenapa _oppa_ ikut-ikutan menganggapku seperti─"

"Kau imut." Taekwoon kemudian menepuk puncak kepala Sanghyuk pelan.

Sanghyuk _speechless_ untuk kedua kali. _Yah_! Apa tadi yang menepuk kepalanya benar-benar Taekwoon? Sanghyuk kemudian mendekatkan posisi duduknya dengan Taekwoon agar bisa meraih _snack_ di atas meja.

" _Oppa_ , aku mau." Tangannya kemudian mengambil biskuit isi cokelat dan mengunyahnya dengan cepat.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Taekwoon datar, lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan daripada pertanyaan.

Sanghyuk mengangguk cepat dengan senyum lebar yang membuat matanya hilang.

"Mau pesan _delivery_?" tanya Taekwoon lagi.

Mata Sanghyuk berbinar, dia tahusekarang apa yang membuat Hakyeon bertahan dengan robot hidup seperti Taekwoon. Jika melihat pasangan ini, orang akan beranggapan kalau Hakyeon terlalu memaksa, terlalu menuntut dan mengatur semua yang dikerjakan Taekwoon. Sanghyuk tahu bukan seperti itu kenyataannya. Taekwoon sangat mencintai _eonni_ cerewetnya itu sampai dalam batas membuatnya iri, namun lelaki tinggi itu tidak bisa menyampaikannya sejelas Hakyeon. Yang membuatnya iri adalah keberadaan Taekwoon di sisi Hakyeon kapanpun Hakyeon membutuhkannya.

"Aku mau _yangnyeom chicken_ , boleh?"

Taekwoon mengangguk kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk memesan via telepon. Selesai memesan Taekwoon kembali duduk di sebelah Sanghyuk. Gadis itu hampir menghabiskan seluruh biskuit cokelat di atas meja.

"Tugasmu sudah selesai?"

"Masih ada satu lagi," jawab Sanghyuk dengan mulutnya yang masih sibuk mengunyah.

Taekwoon kembali diam, setelah beberapa menit Sanghyuk seperti teringat sesuatu.

"OH! _Oppa_ punya kenalan banyak _idol_ , kan?" Sanghyuk membesarkan matanya. Kenapa dia baru ingat ini sekarang.

"Kenapa?"

"Ini ada hubungannya dengan tugasku kok, bukan untuk main-main. Bantu aku ya, _Oppa. Jebal_." Sanghyuk mengeluarkan suara _aegyo_ yang biasanya dipakai untuk senjata terakhir saat berhadapan dengan Hakyeon.

Taekwoon tersenyum kecil sebelum mengacak puncak kepala Sanghyuk. " _Ne, kwiyeowo_."

Sanghyuk hampir saja memekik senang kalau tidak ingat saat itu sudah lewat tengah malam. Akhirnya tugasnya yang paling sulit itu akan selesai. Minggu ini dia tidak akan dihantui pikiran tentang tugas-tugasnya lagi dan yang paling penting bisa tidur dengan nyenyak tanpa mimpi buruk.

Ah, rasanya menyenangkan sekali jika memiliki kekasih seperti Taekwoon.

" _Gomawo, Oppa._ Oh, terima kasih juga untuk cemilannya, kapan _Oppa_ membelinya? _"_

" _Ani_. Ini semua dari dapur," jawab Taekwoon tanpa dosa.

"Aa." Sanghyuk terdiam. Dapat dipastikan setelah ini Hakyeon akan mengamuk karena stok cemilannya ludes dimakan Taekwoon dan Sanghyuk.

.

.

.

* * *

● (ᶺ v ᶺ) ( ᶺ v ᶺ) ●

* * *

.

.

.

Di malam yang lain, Sanghyuk baru saja selesai mencuci wajah dan menggosok giginya saat bel apartemen berbunyi. Hakyeon dan Hongbin sudah pulang sejak tadi, lalu siapa yang malam-malam begini bertamu? Sanghyuk cepat-cepat keluar dari kamar mandi, penasaran sekaligus khawatir bercampur di dalam pikirannya. Rasa takutnya kemudian hilang saat menemukan Wonshik di balik pintu.

" _Oppa_? Kenapa malam─"

"Ah, Hyuk. Apa Hongbin baik-baik saja?"

"Loh, Bin- _eonni_ kenapa?" Sanghyuk malah balik bertanya dengan mata polos. Sanghyuk ingin bertanya lebih jauh namun dia merasakan kehadiran orang lain di belakangnya. Gadis berkulit putih susu itu lantas berbalik dan menemukan Hongbin berdiri sambil memegangi perutnya.

Wonshik yang masih berada di luar segera masuk ke dalam apartemen sebelum dipersilahkan oleh Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk terlihat bingung, apa Hongbin sedang sakit? Padahal tadi Hongbin terlihat baik-baik saja. Wonshik melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Hongbin dan menuntunnya untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Hongbin terlihat meringis, sebelah tangannya masih berada di sekitar perutnya. Sanghyuk masih bingung dengan adegan di depannya, namun kemudian saat melihat bungkus pembalut di tempat sampah insting wanitanya berfungsi. Ah, Hongbin sedang datang bulan rupanya.

Wonshik kemudian bergegas ke arah dapur melewati Sanghyuk yang masih berdiri di antara ruang tamu dan dapur.

"Hyuk, gelas di mana?" tanya Wonshik.

"Ah, di sini." Sanghyuk lantas membuka pintu _buffet_ dan menyodorkan gelas bening pada Wonshik.

" _Gomawo_." Wonshik kemudian mengisi gelas tersebut dengan air hangat dari dispenser. Dari tas yang dibawanya sejak tadi Wonshik mengeluarkan plastik dengan satu strip obat di dalamnya.

Wonshik membawa benda di tangannya itu ke Hongbin yang masih duduk bersandar di sofa ruang tamu. Sanghyuk yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa memilih untuk masuk ke kamar. Kalau dia tidak salah ingat bukannya Wonshik itu tidak bisa diganggu saat _weekday_? Jam kerja Wonshik di studio itu dimulai saat malam hari setiap _weekday_ , itu sebabnya Hongbin suka misuh-misuh sendiri saat Jaehwan atau Taekwoon berkunjung ke apartemen ini saat malam hari di hari Senin sampai Jum'at.

Sanghyuk tahu kalau Wonshik sangat menyayangi Hongbin sampai sejauh ini. Walaupun jika dibandingkan dengan Hakyeon dan Taekwoon─pasangan dengan umur yang sama─ Hongbin dan Wonshik sering sekali meributkan hal-hal kecil. Mulai dari sikap Wonshik yang malas meletakkan barang pada tempatnya sampai dengan pekerjaan Wonshik yang kelewat sibuk. Pada kenyataannya tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan perhatian dan kasih sayang Wonshik untuk Hongbin. Sayangnya Hongbin yang notabene cuek dan usil itu kadang suka membuat orang lain salah paham.

Sanghyuk tahu Hongbin hanya malu menerima begitu banyak perhatian dari Wonshik di muka umum. Jadi terkadang Hongbin akan bersikap ketus atau bahkan mengabaikannya. Sanghyuk sudah tinggal bersama dengan Hongbin lebih dari setahun, setiap ponsel Hongbin menampilkan nama 'Wonshikie' pasti gadis itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan lesung pipinya. Setiap Wonshik akan datang ke apartemen, Hongbin akan menghabiskan waktu lebih lama di depan cermin. Gadis dengan lesung pipi itu akan selalu mendukung semua projek yang dilakukan Wonshik, walaupun konsekuensinya Wonshik harus mengurangi waktu bersama Hongbin untuk menyelesaikan lagu barunya.

Ah, Sanghyuk menggelengkan kepalanya baru sadar kalau sejak tadi dia malah memikirkan hubungan Wonshik dan Hongbin, padahal besok dia masih ada kelas pagi. Sanghyuk lantas bersiap-siap untuk tidur dan mematikan lampu kamarnya.

.

.

.

* * *

● (ᶺ v ᶺ) ( ᶺ v ᶺ) ●

* * *

.

.

.

Di tengah malam Sanghyuk terbangun karena dia harus ke kamar mandi. Cepat-cepat mahasiswi itu menyalakan lampu kamarnya dan setengah berlari menuju kamar mandi di dekat dapur. Selesai dengan urusannya, saat berjalan melewati ruang tamu gadis itu hampir saja berteriak kalau saja Wonshik tidak mengisyaratkan dengan meletakkan jari telunjuk di bibir. Sanghyuk tidak sadar kalau sejak tadi Wonshik masih ada di ruang tamu bonus Hongbin yang sepertinya ketiduran di paha lelaki itu. Sanghyuk kemudian berjalan pelan agar tidak membangunkan _eonni_ -nya itu.

"Hyuk, bisa kau ambilkan selimut di kamarnya?" tanya Wonshik setengah berbisik, telunjuknya mengarah pada gadis yang tertidur di pahanya.

Hyuk mengangguk kemudian membawa keluar selimut berwarna pink lembut dari kamar Hongbin. Wonshik membantu Sanghyuk menyelimuti tubuh Hongbin yang tertidur. Wonshik tidak tega untuk sekedar memindahkan tubuh itu ke dalam kamar. Takut jika itu akan membangunkan Hongbin dan membuatnya teringat akan rasa sakit di sekitar perutnya.

" _Gomawo_ , Hyuk," kata Wonshik dengan senyum kecil.

Sanghyuk yang masih setengah mengantuk membalasnya dengan senyum kecil juga. " _Oppa,_ tidak pulang ke rumah?"

"Tidak. Lagipula aku juga sudah membawa pekerjaanku ke sini." Wonshik menunjuk laptop yang sejak tadi sudah duduk manis di atas meja.

Sanghyuk mengangguk, tapi tidak segera kembali ke kamarnya. Dia sibuk melihat layar monitor laptop Wonshik yang menampilkan bars dan gambar gelombang suara yang tidak berarturan. Dari awal dia penasaran sekali dengan pekerjaan Wonshik. Gadis yang 2 tahun lebih muda dari Wonshik itu hanya pernah mendengar bahwa penghasilan seorang komposer lumayan banyak dan bisa terus mengalir sampai waktu yang lama. Sanghyuk pernah mendengarkan lagu-lagu ciptaan Wonshik, karena kebanyakan genrenya adalah hip-hop Sanghyuk tidak terlalu mengerti.

" _Oppa_ , sedang membuat lagu baru?" tanya Sanghyuk penasaran.

"Eung, aku mencoba membuat lagu _ballad_."

"Wow! Aku jadi penasaran dengan lagunya."

"Tapi tetap ada part rap-nya, _sih_."

Sanghyuk terkekeh pelan. " _Yokshi_ , hip-hop sudah menjadi bagian hidup _oppa_."

Wonshik ikut terkekeh mendengar komentar gadis muda itu. Dia mencopot _earphone_ di telinganya kemudian menawarkannya pada Sanghyuk. "Kau mau mendengarnya sedikit?"

Sanghyuk langsung menerimanya dengan senang hati, pasti rasanya spesial mendengar sebuah lagu sebelum resmi dirilis. Sanghyuk bisa mendengar suara rintik hujan sebelum melodinya terdengar, kemudian disusul melodinya yang lambat dan terdengar sangat menyedihkan. Di tengah-tengah lagu Sanghyuk mendengar _beat_ lagunya menjadi cepat, ah mungkin di sini akan ditambahkan part rap-nya. Sayang sekali lagu ini belum ada liriknya, jadi Sanghyuk masih belum tahu melodi sedepresi ini menceritakan tentang apa. Yang pasti Sanghyuk yakin akan menyukainya setelah lagunya rilis. Selesai dengan lagunya, gadis imut itu mengembalikan _earphone_ pada pemiliknya.

"Melodinya bagus sekali, _Oppa_. Aku yakin pasti akan lebih bagus saat liriknya sudah ditambahkan."

" _Gomawo,_ Hyuk. Mungkin setelah ini diperbaiki aku akan mulai menulis liriknya."

"Ah! Aku penasaran sekali dengan royalti. Apa benar sebesar itu?" tanya Sanghyuk agak berbisik.

Wonshik tertawa agak keras membuat Hongbin sedikit menggeliat. Sadar masih ada gadis yang tidur di pangkuannya Wonshik menutup mulutnya seraya menepuk pundak Hongbin menenangkannya kembali. "Tidak. Tidak sebesar yang kau bayangkan kok, Hyuk."

"Serius? Memangnya paling banyak pernah sampai berapa, _Oppa_?"

Wonshik mendelikkan matanya ke atas mengingat-ingat berapa banyak uang yang pernah mengalir ke rekeningnya atas hasil royalti. Sebenarnya Wonshik jarang sekali membahas hal ini dengan siapapun, entah itu Hongbin sekalipun. Dia mengusap dagunya sebelum menjawab, "Eum...mungkin sekitar sekian puluh juta," jawabnya agak ragu.

"HAH?" Sekarang gantian Sanghyuk yang berbicara agak keras. Mulutnya menganga, dia menutupnya dengan tangannya saat Wonshik lagi-lagi menaruh telunjuk di depan bibirnya sendiri. " _Oppa_ bercanda? Itu bahkan bisa menghidupi anak-anak kalian sampai tujuh turunan."

"Yah, itu kan masih kasarnya. Masih banyak tagihan dan hal-hal lain yang masih harus kubayar."

"Ah, benar juga." Sanghyuk kemudian mengangguk-angguk paham.

Tidak ada percakapan di antara mereka selama beberapa menit, Wonshik kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Lelaki bertato itu sibuk menekan _mouse_ dengan cepat, tangannya sudah terbiasa dengan pekerjaan ini, _earphone_ masih bertengger di salah satu telinganya. Sanghyuk masih serius memperhatikan bagaimana lelaki itu bekerja, matanya bahkan sudah melupakan rasa kantuk yang tadi melandanya.

"Ah iya, apa rasanya sesakit itu, Hyuk?"

Hyuk bengong. "Apa? Oh! Datang bulan?" tentu saja Wonshik akan menanyakan itu kan? Alasannya datang ke sini kan karena Hongbin.

Wonshik menganggukkan kepalanya, sedangkan matanya masih memandang monitor.

"Yah, kadang-kadang memang sampai sesakit itu, _sih_. Biasanya di hari-hari pertama atau malah dari beberapa hari sebelumnya. Apa Hongbin- _eonni_ yang menyuruh _oppa_ membawa obat?"

"Tidak, aku yang menawarkannya. Aku jadi khawatir saat dia mengeluh di telepon bahwa perutnya kram dan rasanya sakit sekali sampai tidak kuat berdiri. Jadi aku menuju ke apotik terdekat secepat mungkin sebelum ke sini."

Sanghyuk mengangguk-angguk kecil sebelum kemudian terdiam, apa Jaehwan juga akan seperhatian itu padanya?

.

.

.

* * *

● (ᶺ v ᶺ) ( ᶺ v ᶺ) ●

* * *

.

.

.

" _Ne, Oppa_?" Sanghyuk menempelkan ponselnya di telinga kemudian ditahan dengan bahu kanannya. Kedua tangannya sibuk mengetikkan sesuatu pada laptopnya.

"Hyukie, sedang apa?" terdengar suara Jaehwan dari seberang.

"Aku sedang menonton film dari laptop. _Oppa_ tidak latihan?"

"Aku sedang istirahat sekarang, aku merindukan Hyukie." Ada _aegyo_ yang terselip pada nada Jaehwan saat mengatakannya.

"Aku juga. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali mengajak _Oppa_ jalan-jalan ke sungai Han akhir minggu ini, tapi apa _Oppa_ bisa?"

"Minggu iniada musikal, Sayang. Mungkin minggu depan."

Sanghyuk menghela napasnya, kecewa dengan jadwal Jaehwan yang selalu saja tampil di akhir minggu. "Ya sudah kalau begitu."

" _Mianhae. Oppa_ tutup ya, latihannya akan dimulai sebentar lagi."

" _Ne, Oppa fighting!_ "

Sanghyuk menjatuhkan ponsel dan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Di saat dia punya waktu luang Jaehwan malah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Nanti di saat musikal Jaehwan sudah selesai, Sanghyuk berada dalam minggu ujian akhir. Pada akhirnya mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu sampai bulan depan. Sanghyuk menghela napasnya yang berat, entah sudah berapa kali Sanghyuk menghela napas hari ini. Apa dia dan Jaehwan memang bukan pasangan yang serasi?

Melihat Hakyeon dan Hongbin dengan kekasihnya membuatnya merasa paling tidak beruntung di sini. Hakyeon memiliki Taekwoon yang selalu perhatian dan tidak banyak menuntut, sedangkan Hongbin punya Wonshik yang sangat memanjakannya dan selalu ada di sisinya. Sanghyuk dan Jaehwan bahkan baru seumur biji jagung, rasanya belum terlambat jika hubungan ini disudahi sekarang. Mumpung Sanghyuk belum terlalu jauh menyayangi Jaehwan.

Jaehwan sangat baik, Sanghyuk tahu itu. Jaehwan juga lucu, tipikal pria yang disukai wanita. Tidak bisa dipungkiri juga kalau Jaehwan itu tampan, bahkan visualnya bisa dibandingkan dengan pangeran dari negeri dongeng. Namun terkadang Jaehwan terkesan kekanakan, mungkin karena terlalu banyak bercanda. Belum lagi sifat berisiknya yang bisa membuat pusing orang sekelilingnya. Terlalu banyak _aegyo_! Terlalu sering _skinship_! Hidungnya terlalu mancung!

Ah, atau sebenarnya malah dirinya yang tidak cocok untuk Jaehwan?

Dia cuma mahasiswi semester tiga, tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding Hakyeon maupun Hongbin. Anak kelahiran Daejon─yang datang ke Seoul hanya untuk meneruskan studinya─rasanya tidak cocok disandingkan dengan laki-laki berbakat seperti Jaehwan. Jaehwan bisa mendapatkan gadis yang lebih cantik, lebih seksi, lebih pintar, lebih berbakat, lebih imut, lebih kaya, jauh lebih baik daripada dirinya. Mungkin bagi Jaehwan menjadikan Sanghyuk kekasih hanya untuk mengisi waktu luangnya. Toh, merepotkan sekali memiliki kekasih yang masih saja berambisi untuk mendapatkan nilai _cumlaude_ saat lulus nanti. Tipikal pelajar teladan seperti Sanghyuk bukan pilihan yang tepat untuk bersenang-senang.

Sanghyuk merubah posisi tidurnya miring ke arah kiri, dia memeluk bantal berbentuk lumba-lumbanya. Ah, kenapa dia malah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak?

.

.

.

* * *

● (ᶺ v ᶺ) ( ᶺ v ᶺ) ●

* * *

.

.

.

"Han Sanghyuk."

Gadis yang namanya dipanggil itu menoleh, dan mendapati Namjoo yang berlari menghampirinya. Gadis manis itu terlihat bersemangat sekali saat melihat sosok Sanghyuk didepannya.

" _Annyeong_ , Namjoo."

Namjoo memeluk tubuh Sanghyuk setengah gemas. "Akhirnya kau mau datang. Susah sekali membujukmu untuk jalan-jalan bersama kami, Nona dengan Nilai Sempurna."

" _Yah_! jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Aku ingin menghabiskan _weekend_ ini dengan kalian."

"Bukan karena _Oppa_ -mu sedang sibuk kan?" tanya gadis yang tingginya setelinga Sanghyuk.

"Bukan karena itu, kok," kata Sanghyuk berbohong. Faktanya dia mengutuk Lee Jaehwan dalam hatinya.

" _Annyeong_ , Sanghyuk." Sesosok laki-laki tinggi menghampiri mereka berdua. Masih teman sekelas Sanghyuk yang lain, Yook Sungjae. Sanghyuk tahu dari teman-temannya kalau lelaki ini menyimpan perasaan padanya. Entah hanya gosip atau memang fakta yang pasti Sanghyuk belum pernah mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Sungjae.

Sanghyuk tersenyum kecil pada lelaki itu disertai wajah heran, "Loh, kukira ini hanya acara gadis-gadis saja," kata Sanghyuk pada Namjoo.

" _Yah_! Tidak seru kalau kita tidak mengajak laki-lakinya juga kan? Tuh, mereka semua sudah datang." Namjoo tertawa kecil kemudian menunjuk lima orang lainnya yang sedang berjalan menghampiri halte bus tempat mereka berdiri.

.

.

.

* * *

● (ᶺ v ᶺ) ( ᶺ v ᶺ) ●

* * *

.

.

.

Sanghyuk memutuskan untuk ikut liburan dengan teman-teman sekelasnya ke daerah Gunung Cheonggye. Di tempat ini ada banyak tujuan yang bisa menjadi destinasi wisata. Selain menawarkan udaranya yang segar, tempat ini juga bisa digunakan sebagai tempat berolahraga karena tersedianya anak tangga untuk pengunjung mendaki gunung tersebut. Tujuan yang paling dekat dengan kaki gunung adalah Mata air Eodungeol. Sanghyuk sangat tertarik dengan sesuatu yang menantang, alasan ini yang membuatnya ingin ikut pergi bersama dengan teman-temannya.

Sesampainya di pintu masuk di kaki gunung, mereka membaca peta untuk mengetahui ke mana arah menuju mata air tersebut. Sepanjang perjalanan pengunjung yang datang disuguhi pemandangan alam yang memanjakan mata, ditambah lagi dengan udara yang masih bersih dan segar membuat setres dan penat di dalam pikiran benar-benar menguap. Beberapa kali Sungjae membantunya untuk mendaki di tempat yang agak tinggi dan berada di sisinya selama pendakian. Sungjae ternyata pribadi yang menyenangkan, dia suka melontarkan lelucon-lelucon aneh yang bisa membuat Sanghyuk tertawa lepas sepanjang perjalanan hari ini. Sungjae punya senyum yang lebar yang bisa membuat orang lain gemas saat melihatnya. Sanghyuk juga baru tahu kalau Sungjae punya suara yang bagus saat menyanyi.

Benar-benar tipe idealnya.

Sanghyuk merasa obrolan mereka selalu nyambung satu sama lain. Mungkin karena mereka lahir di tahun yang sama, ada banyak topik yang bisa dibahas sepanjang perjalanan. Mulai dari hobi yang sama sampai ketertarikan mereka yang juga sejalan, Sungjae juga suka pergi ke tempat-tempat yang menantang seperti dirinya. Sungjae bahkan berjanji akan mengajaknya pergi _bungge jumping_ suatu hari nanti. Di tengah-tengah percakapan Sanghyuk menyadari sesuatu. Bukankah Hongbin dan Wonshik itu seumuran? Begitu juga dengan Hakyeon dan Taekwoon. Apa benar yang salah dari hubungannya dengan Jaehwan adalah masalah umur mereka yang terpaut tiga tahun?

Namjoo berdehem agak keras membuat Sanghyuk tersadar dari pikirannya. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia suka berpikiran yang aneh-aneh.

"Rupanya kalian berdua sudah sangat akrab."

Sungjae tertawa. "Kesempatan langka bisa bicara banyak dengan Sanghyuk. Saat di kelas dia selalu pulang cepat dan terlalu serius belajar."

"Yah! Memangnya aku seperti itu?" Sanghyuk menepuk pelan pundak lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Sering-seringlah seperti ini, Sanghyuk. Kau terlalu sulit untuk didekati," kata Namjoo lagi.

Sanghyuk tersenyum lebar sampai matanya yang sipit hilang, 'Mungkin tidak masalah jika dia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-temannya,' pikirnya.

.

.

.

* * *

● (ᶺ v ᶺ) ( ᶺ v ᶺ) ●

* * *

.

.

.

"Lee Jaehwan bantu aku memasang ini!" Hakyeon menghampiri laki-laki yang sedang sibuk meniup balon warna-warni. Di tangannya ada _bunting flag_ segitigabertuliskan 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY'. Jaehwan yang hari ini bertugas sebagai seksi sibuk mengambil _bunting flag_ tersebut dari tangan Hakyeon.

"Ini dipasang di mana, _Noona_?"

"Sini, di atas sofa. Sebentar ya aku ambilkan perekatnya dulu."

" _Oppa,_ sudah pesan kue untuk Hyuk, kan?" tanya Hongbin pada Jaehwan yang sudah berada di atas sofa membuat gadis itu harus mendongak saat bertanya.

" _Aigoo_ , aku lupa. Masalah kue aku serahkan padamu ya, Hongbin-ah." Jaehwan kemudian memamerkan cengiran lebarnya dan mengerling pada Hongbin.

Hongbin yang sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi hanya memutar matanya malas. "Baiklah, aku akan ke _bakery_ dekat sini untuk membeli kuenya." Tidak bisa disalahkan juga kalau Jaehwan melupakan beberapa hal, lelaki itu memaksakan dirinya langsung ke apartemen ini sepulang musikal. Masih untung kekasih Sanghyuk itu membawa berbagai perlengkapan pesta lainnya.

"Kim Wonshik, kenapa malah tidur di depan tv? Antar Hongbin ke toko kue!" teriakan Hakyeon kembali terdengar di ruangan itu.

Malas berurusan dengan omelan Hakyeon, Wonshik bangun dari posisinya kemudian mengekori Hongbin keluar apartemen. Padahal dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Hongbin. Dia tidak mendengarkan percakapan awal mereka, yang paling penting adalah dia tidak diomeli Hakyeon- _eomma_.

Taekwoon masih sibuk memasak di dapur. Lelaki bermata sipit itu sudah sering menggunakan dapur ini. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Taekwoon untuk tahu di mana letak semua peralatan yang dibutuhkan. Hari ini mereka akan makan _budae jjigae_ buatan Taekwoon. Laki-laki berkulit putih itu menggulung lengan bajunya sampai siku kemudian mulai memotong _kimchi_ , tahu putih, daging sapi dan bahan-bahan lainnya. Dia membuka tutup panci yang mengeluarkan uap panas, memasukkan _gochujang_ ke dalam air yang mulai mendidih, mengaduknya sampai larut kemudian menutupnya kembali.

"Aku tidak tahu kapan Hyuk akan pulang. Sebaiknya kita menyelesaikan ini secepat mungkin," kata Hakyeon hampir pada dirinya sendiri karena dua orang lainnya masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing.

.

.

.

* * *

● (ᶺ v ᶺ) ( ᶺ v ᶺ) ●

* * *

.

.

.

"Apa kau tinggal sendiri di Seoul?" tanya Sungjae yang berjalan di sisi gadis itu, katanya dia ingin tahu di mana Sanghyuk tinggal dan menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya sampai apartemen. Sanghyuk sudah melarangnya karena nanti Sungjae bisa pulang terlalu larut. Namun Sungjae bilang 'Tidak masalah jika laki-laki berjalan sendiri di malam hari. Gadis cantik sepertimu yang seharusnya dikhawatirkan.' Membuat Sanghyuk membiarkan lelaki itu mengikutinya.

" _Ani_. Aku tinggal bersama dua _eonni_ di apartemen, kami membayar uang sewanya bersama-sama."

"Saudaramu?"

"Bukan. Kau tahu 'N' _dancer_ yang videonya terkenal di internet itu?"

"Hahaha, laki-laki Korea mana yang tidak tahu? Tentu saja aku tahu."

"Aku tinggal dengannya sejak semester satu."

Sungjae memasang muka terkejut paling lucu yang pernah Sanghyuk lihat. "Wow, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa satu atap dengan _dancer_ terkenal yang namanya selalu menjadi _top search_ di Naver. _Daebak_!"

"Aku tahu kalian juga suka membicarakannya di kelas, kan?" Sanghyuk tertawa keras membuat Sungjae tersipu malu.

"Aku harap kau tidak bilang apa-apa padanya."

"Tenang saja, aku tidak pernah bilang kalau teman-teman kelasku terpesona dengan keseksiannya dan sangat mengagumi tubuhnya yang─"

" _Yah_! Tidak perlu diperjelas juga, Hyuk."

"Hahaha. Wajahmu merah sekali, Jae." Sungjae yang merasa ditertawakan tidak merasa malu, dia bahkan lebih fokus pada mata tipis Sanghyuk yang hilang saat gadis itu tertawa, kemudian berpindah pada bibir berlapis liptint yang tertawa lebar menampilkan deretan gigi putih yang lucu.

"Kau cantik saat tertawa," kata Sungjae pelan.

Sanghyuk menghentikan tawanya, Sungjae bilang apa tadi?

"Hyuk." Sungjae menghentikan langkahnya membuat Sanghyuk otomatis juga ikut berhenti sambil menatap lelaki itu.

Mendengar nama akrabnya disebut oleh Sungjae di tengah jalan pulang ke apartemennya membuat Sanghyuk menjadi kikuk. Kenapa jalan ini tiba-tiba menjadi sepi? Sanghyuk jadi lebih salah tingkah saat Sungjae memegang kedua pergelangan tangannya. Apalagi saat Sungjae menarik tangannya ke atas, gadis itu mau tidak mau menatap mata teduh lelaki di depannya.

"Mungkin kau sudah pernah dengar ini dari orang lain," kata lelaki itu kemudian.

"Sungjae, kenapa─"

"Aku menyukaimu, Hyuk."

.

.

.

* * *

● (ᶺ v ᶺ) ( ᶺ v ᶺ) ●

* * *

.

.

.

" _SAENGIL CHUKAE_ , HYUKIE!" Ketiga orang yang bersembunyi di bawah meja dapur berdiri, berteriak sekeras mungkin sambil menarik confetti sehingga beterbangan di udara saat Wonshik menyalakan lampu ruang tamu.

Sanghyuk yang baru saja memasuki ruang tamu sambil menenteng ranselnya berhenti di tempat saat itu juga. Matanya sangat terkejut dan terlihat bulat membuat Hakyeon dan Taekwoon menggumamkan kata 'imut' berkali-kali. Wonshik dan Hongbin tertawa puas sekali karena pesta kejutan ini berjalan sesuai rencana. Sanghyuk masih tidak bisa berbicara, dia menatap empat orang lain di ruangan itu bergantian, jantungnya masih berdegup kencang seperti hampir melompat dari rongganya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sanghyukie~" Hakyeon memeluk sambil mencium cepat pipi gadis yang lima tahun lebih muda darinya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Hyukie." Hongbin memberinya pelukan sambil memasang topi kerucut di kepala Sanghyuk.

Disusul Wonshik dan Taekwoon yang memberikan ucapan selamat ulang tahun sambil mengacak poni rata di dahi Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk kemudian tersenyum lebar saat melihat Jaehwan sebagai orang yang terakhir menghampirinya dengan kue di tangannya. Mata Sanghyuk berbinar karena cahaya lilin yang menghiasi kue ulang tahunnya. Ada gurat lelah yang terpancar dari wajah lelaki itu. Dari bias cahaya lilin Sanghyuk merasa Jaehwan sangat amat tampan malam ini. Sanghyuk ingat dengan mata teduh dan senyum hangat itu yang membuatnya menetapkan pilihan pada Jaehwan. Gadis yang umurnya bertambah satu itupun menangkupkan kedua tangan dan memejamkan mata. Dia berdo'a untuk dirinya dan semua orang yang disayanginya. Tidak lupa untuk lelaki tampan yang masih menunggunya dengan lilin yang masih menyala. Sanghyuk meniup semua lilin di atas kuenya.

Dia berjanji malam itu untuk tidak lagi meragukan Lee Jaehwan dalam hidupnya.

Dengan cepat Sanghyuk meletakkan kue itu di atas meja kemudian memeluk Jaehwan dengan erat, membuat lelaki itu terdorong beberapa langkah ke belakang. Jaehwan yang dipeluk tiba-tiba itu kemudian tertawa kecil saat keempat orang lainnya bersahut-sahutan menggoda dan menghujani mereka dengan confetti warna-warni.

" _Saengil chukae_ , Hyukie." Jaehwan mengecup puncak kepala Sanghyuk selesai mengatakannya.

" _Oppa_ ," suara Sanghyuk bergetar saat memanggil lelaki yang masih memeluk pinggangnya. Gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya sekedar untuk bisa menatap langsung mata teduh Jaehwan. Bibirnya bergetar, ada banyak luapan emosi yang dirasakan gadis itu. Dia tidak tahu harus menjelaskan isi perasaannya dengan cara apa. Yang pasti ada sesuatu yang ingin sekali dikatakannya pada lelaki itu.

" _Oppa, jeongmal saranghae_!"

.

.

.

* * *

● (ᶺ v ᶺ) ( ᶺ v ᶺ) ●

* * *

.

.

.

" _Mungkin kau sudah pernah dengar ini dari orang lain," kata lelaki itu kemudian._

" _Sungjae, kenapa─"_

" _Aku menyukaimu, Hyuk."_

 _Jujur Sanghyuk hampir meragukan pendengarannya kalau saja Sungjae tidak mengulangi kalimat itu untuk kedua kalinya. Sanghyuk menarik napas dalam-dalam, apa yang dia pikirkan? Kenapa pikirannya memerintahkannya untuk mempertimbangkan tawaran Sungjae? Laki-laki dengan kemeja kotak-kotak hijau itu masih menunggunya. Sama-sama lahir di tahun 1995 dan mempunyai selera humor yang baik, belum lagi suara bagus dan tubuhnya lebih tinggi darinya._

 _Bukankah Sungjae memenuhi seluruh tipe idealnya?_

 _Saat menatap mata sipit yang masih menunggunya, Sanghyuk seperti terssadar kembali pada kenyataan, dia melepaskan kedua tangannya dari genggaman Sungjae._

" _Maaf, tapi aku tidak menganggapmu lebih."_

" _Aku bisa menunggu kalau kau memberiku kesempatan."_

" _Maaf Sungjae, tapi aku tidak bisa."_

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Ada Lee Jaehwan yang sudah mengambil posisi itu."_

" _Hyuk─"_

" _Cukup, aku harus segera pulang. Terima kasih sudah menjadi teman yang menyenangkan hari ini. Terima kasih juga sudah mengantarku."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ada Lee Jaehwan. Ya. Masih ada Lee Jaehwan yang mencintainya dan Sanghyuk tidak ingin ada siapapun yang mengantikan posisi Jaehwan dalam hidupnya─lelaki paling sempurna sekalipun._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

● **THE END** ●

* * *

Hello~ sudah lama tidak publish ya semenjak skripsi menyerang membabi buta di laptopku. Hihi Aku harap cerita yang _cheesy_ ini bisa menghibur kalian semua ya.

Selamat ulang tahun buat _chingu_ kesayangan aku HAN SANGHYUK. Aku berharap VIXX bisa semakin sukses dan semakin dikenal lagi. Sampai bertemu di FANMEET VIXX IN JAKARTA~

Ada tebakan dari cerita ini :

Lagu apa yang didengarkan Sanghyuk dari laptop Wonshik?

Jawab dan tulis kesan, pesan, kritik, request kalian di kolom review ya~

 **Sign out, Kacang Merah.**


End file.
